


Easy Conversation

by chaineddove, stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru thinks Ogata is creepy.  Akira disagrees.  Apparently, this, too, is cause for a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Improv fic done in about fifteen minutes because our muses insisted on interrupting our conversation with their own. No description, only conversation.

"He is NOT creepy. Perhaps an ass at times, but not creepy."

"C-R-E-E-P-Y!"

"No he's not." 

"You know, you're a freak. That's the only explanation I have for your utter BLINDNESS."

"At least I don't have Kuwabara-Honinbou interested in me, Shindou."

"..."

"Anyway, Ogata-san seems more interested in YOU, or did you forget what I walked in on at the hospital in the hallway?"

"AND I SAY AGAIN THAT HE IS CREEPY!"

"He is completely sedate around me. You're the one-"

"YOU ARE BLIND. WE ARE NO LONGER TALKING ABOUT THIS."

"Fine. Would you rather talk about Fujisaki-san's fixation on you?"

"Are we going to recount my many imaginary girlfriends now?"

"I am not amused, Shindou."

"Because other than Akari, there's Kumiko and Kaneko and Nase and that little girl whose grandfather's vase I rescued that one time..."

"Not to mention the middle-aged men that seemingly flock to you. Such as Kawai-san, and Tsubaki-san."

"But they aren't my imaginary girlfriends. I think."

"So, they're _really_ your girlfriends? Er. I mean, boyfriends."

"Have I told you lately that you are a FREAK?"

"I am not a freak. I'm just observant."

"...That's right. I date middle-aged men. Multiple middle-aged men at once. It's my other hobby, after fighting evil with Go."

"I knew it."

"..."

"..."

"For the love of... STOP GLARING AT ME! I HAVE NO MIDDLE-AGED BOYFRIENDS! AT LEAST OGATA DOESN'T UNDRESS ME WITH HIS EYES IN PUBLIC!"

"No. He undresses you in private whilst drunk."

"I would have to be INSANE to willingly get within a kilometer of that man! INSANE LIKE YOU!"

"I AM NOT INSANE! YOU WENT AND PLAYED A GAME WITH HIM WHILE HE WAS DRUNK! I AT LEAST HAVE THE COMMON SENSE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM WHEN HE'S HAD SOMETHING TO DRINK."

"THERE WERE EXTENUATING CIRCUMSTANCES! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT ANYWAY YOU STALKER!?"

"I AM NOT A STALKER! AND OGATA-SAN TOLD ME ABOUT IT!"

"YOU'RE A STALKER! YOU CAME TO MY SCHOOL! TWICE!!!"

"AND BOTH TIMES WERE YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE PLAYED ME, AND NOT STARTED SKIPPING MATCHES, I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO YOUR SCHOOL! BESIDES, YOU DUMPED ME FIRST!"

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! THERE WERE EXTENUATING CURCUMSTANCES I TELL YOU! AND I NEVER DUMPED YOU, RETARD! I'D HAVE TO BE DATING YOU TO DUMP YOU, BUT APPARENTLY I'M DATING TSUBAKI OR SOMETHING!"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT! I KNEW IT!"

"ALL I ADMIT IS YOU'RE A RETARD AND A STALKER! WHY THE HELL DO I LIKE YOU ANYWAY!?"

"...You like me?"

"...God only knows WHY."

"Are you trying to say that you _shouldn't_ like me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Fine. It's not like I like you anyway."

"Fine. FINE. That's no different than usual."

"Fine. I was going to see if you wanted to see a movie, but never mind. Apparently, I'm not OLD enough for you."

"...You dress like a middle-aged man, so you'll do. When are we going?"

"I do not dress like a middle-aged man. How is Wednesday?"

"You can't wear pink. Or purple. Or any color named after a flower or a food. Wednesday's fine."

"Is fuschia acceptable? Or how about maroon?"

"Is it actually maroon, or do you just THINK it is?"

"I am not color blind, you know."

"Keep telling yourself that. What time?"

"I'm meeting Aishwara-san for lunch. Is six good for you? Mother just bought me this peony pink shirt. Maybe I'll wear that..."

"I'll spill soda on you. Six is good."

"Good."

"Good."

"..."

"...I still say he's creepy."

"Shindou!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Easy Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/526750) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco)




End file.
